Aux Champs
by LyneMissiNine
Summary: Salut à tous et à toutes. Imaginer que vous devez vous marier alors que vous aimez quelqu'un d'autre vous choisirez quoi ou qui? Choisir l'amour ou faire plaisir à sa famille? Venez lire ce OS où Shane et Mitchie répondront à votre question


**Au Champ.**

C'était dans un champ de coquelicots, de couleur rouge comme le toits des maisons. De cette vue, on pouvait voir tout le village. L'endroit semblait calme, on pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau, le gazouillement des oiseaux. On pouvait sentir l'odeur de la ,ature et l'odeur des fleurs qui imprégnait l'air. On entendait aussi un fond sonore. Une jeune femme du nom de Mitchie était assise dans l'herbe. Elle jouait de la guitare et chantait avec une telle intensité que toutes les personnes qui passaient s'arrêtaient pour l'écouter. Elle avait les cheveux châtains et des yeux d'un bleu qui nous faisaient plonger dans l'océan. Elle était douce, timide mais avait toujours un mot pour encourager les personnes.

Un matin alors que Mitchie faisait le tour du marché à la recherche des plus beaux fruits, elle bouscula une personne et tomba en arrière. Cette personne était un jeune homme qui avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux noisette. Elle tomba littéralement amoureuse de lui dès qu'elle le vit. Pour lui aussi, ce fut le coup de foudre. Alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que plusieurs personnes les observaient.

Quand elle rentra au manoir, elle vit une voiture inconnue garée dans l'allé entrant dans la maison, son père vint vers elle et l'emmena dans le petit salon. Dans le salon se trouvait sa mère. Un home de grande taille, bien habillé et les cheveux parfaitement coiffés se tenait devant elle. Il avait le regard sombre, il avait l'air d'être un de ses bourgeois qui se croivent superieur aux autres. Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce et le père de Mitchie décida de le rompre en annonçant: _Mitchie, mon enfant, je te présente Sir Nicholas, ton futur mari. Tu l'épouseras dans un mois!_

Quand elle entendit la nouvelle, son monde s'écroula, elle voulut parler mais ne put, elle perdit sa voix, elle était anéantie. Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes et elle partit en courant vers le champ de coquelicots.

Arrivée au champ, Mitchie s'effondra en pleure, sur le tapis de fleurs. Elle ne pouvait s'arréter de pleurer, de sangloter tant sa peine était terrible. Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté du champ, le jeune homme du marché s'occupait de son cheval. Il le brossait, l'étriait. Peu de temps après, le jeune home partit au galop de l'autre coté du champ. Il adorait ce champ, pour lui c'était un moyen de s'échapper de ce monde infâme où les riches étaient les rois. Même si ses parents étaient très riches eux aussi, il restait avant tout une personne normale.

Alors qu'il descendait de son cheval, il vit une jeune femme en pleurs. Cette image lui glaça le sang. C'était la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré au marché. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'agenouilla vers la jeune femme. Quand Mitchie sentit une présence près d'elle, elle leva la tête et vit le jeune homme du marché lui tendre un mouchoir. Elle lui prit des mains et recommença à pleurer. Le jeune homme sensible à ses larmes la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle se calme. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Mitchie se calma et le jeune homme lui demanda:

_- Vous allez mieux mademoiselle?_

_-Oui, merci beaucoup, affirma Mitchie, mais je suis désolée, je vous ai sûrement derangé _

_-Non, bien sûr que non, la rassura-t-il. Excusez moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. J me nomme Shane et vous?_

_-Enchantée Shane, je m'appelle Mitchie, fille d'un homme d'affaire et d'une mère qui a du sang bleu dans les veines, poursuivit Mitchie._

_-Puis-je savoir la raison de ses larmes? interrogea Shane. De si beaux yeux d'océan ne devraient être autorisés à pleurer sans raison._

_-Rien, ne vous en faites pas, chuchota Mitchie, mon père vient de m'annoncer que dans un mois j'épouserai Sir Nicholas._

_-Mais vous ne voulez pas? demanda-t-il._

_-Non je ne veux pas épouser un parfait inconnu, s'exclama Mitchie à nouveau en pleurs, je veux me marier avec la personne que j'aime._

A la fin de cette phrase, elle se remit à pleurer. Shane la reprit dans ses bras mais la nuit commençait à tomber. Et malgré sa peine, Mitchie ne voulait pas que ses parents s'inquiètent. Elle se détacha, malheureuse, des bras de Shane. Il lui donna rendez-vous au même endroît le lendemain. Elle rentra chez elle, le regard rêveur et les yeux scintillant. Ses parents le remarquèrent mais crurent que la cause était le mariage. Lors du repas, Mitchie n'adressa pas la parole à ses parents, elle était vexée de devoir se marier avec un inconnu pour arranger les affaires de son père.

Pendant deux semaines, Mitchie et Shane se virent tous les jours dans le champ. Mais un jour, alors que Mitchie et Shane discutaient et riaient, Sir Nicholas passa par la accompagné par ses compagnons. Quand il tourna la tête, son sang se figea, sa fiancée embrassait un jeune homme sur la bouche. Il fut pris d'un excès de jalousie, sa fiancée qui n'avait jamais voulu lui prendre la main, embrassait un autre homme, un autre que lui. Il devint rouge de jalousie et de colère et sans réfléchir galopa jusqu'à eux. Quand il arriva à leur niveau, il descendit de son cheval et donna un coup de poing au visage du jeune homme qu'embrassait sa fiancée. Ensuite, il donna une claque violente à Mitchie tomba à la renverse et se cogna la tête contre le sol. Shane inquiet se redressa et alla vers Mitchie pour voir si elle allait bien mais au dernier moment Nicholas lui donna un coup de manche en bois derrière la tête et Shane tomba par terre. Nicholas prit Mitchie dans ses bras et l'emmena à cheval jusqu'à chez elle.

Quand Mitchie ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle était dans sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, son père entra: il était furieux. il la gronda disant qu'il ne reconnaissait pas sa fille. Pendant deux semaines, son père et son fiancé la frappèrent pour son infidélité. Elle était enfermée dans sa chambre et ne pouvait en sortir.

Le jour du mariage arriva. Dans l'Eglise, Mitchie se remit à pleurer. Elle souhaitait de tout son coeur que Shane vient la sauver. Tout le monde s'installa dans l'Eglise et la mariée entra accompagné du cortège. Alors que l'évêque récitait la Bible, trois personnes en toute discrétions dans l'Eglise. L'êveque se mit au milieu de l'Eglise et déclara:_-Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qui parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. _

_-Moi je m'oppose! cria Shane_

Mitchie se retourna et quand elle vit Shane elle courut vers lui et sauta dans ses bras. Le père de Mitchie furieux s'avança vers eux, attrapa le bras de sa fille et dit:

_-Qui êtes-vous?_

_-Enchanté Monsieur, je me nomme, je suis Shane Gray, le fils des célèbres Gray et je souhaiterai épouser votre fille, conclut Shane._

_-Bien sur je suis rassuré de savoir que ma fille soit amoureuse d'un homme qui a un situation stable__. __Mais fait pleurer ma réussite et tu auras pas tes neufs vies de chat pour le regretter. Je suis content qu'elle est trompée Nicholas avec quelqu'un comme toi._

Mitchie sauta de joie, elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir épouser celui qu'elle aime. Shane la prit dans ses bras, la porta et l'embrassa en partant vers la voiture sous l'oeil attendrit des parents.

FIN


End file.
